Lighting systems which allow the safe use of motorcycles have been fitted on motorcycles for a long time. Motorcycles are indeed provided with a front headlight, a rear tail light, turn lights, at least one brake light etc. The front headlight allows to illuminate a ground area in front of the motorcycle and to make the motorcycle visible to people placed in front of the motorcycle. The rear tail light allows people behind the motorcycle to see the motorcycle and signals the activation of the brakes of the motorcycle. The brake light is used to signal braking in progress to the vehicles behind, in order to prevent collisions between adjacent vehicles or to reduce the risk of such collisions as much as possible. In particular, the brake light is automatically activated when the driver actuates the brake lever and/or the brake pedal.
Motorcycles are more prone to a risk of collision by the vehicles behind it than other vehicles, such as cars for example, because the rear tail light does not clearly define the presence or clearance of a motorcycle temporarily stopped on a carriageway in some cases or because redundancy of the rear tail light is not mandatory, the presence of the motorcycle may not be seen in the dark in case of a fault caused for example by the breakage or blowing of a bulb.